<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ke-a-nu Say Thank You by MistyBeethoven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559918">Ke-a-nu Say Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven'>MistyBeethoven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or a Picture" [103]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keanu (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Animals, Cats, Eating, Feeding, Gen, Non-Consensual Hugging, Pets, Poetry, Self-Insert, Visitors, gratitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My daily visitor comes and gives me a demonstration of gratitude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keanu (Keanu) &amp; Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or a Picture" [103]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ke-a-nu Say Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While battling my allergies on Monday, I suddenly realized that it was "Family Day" here in Canada, something I had forgotten about. I became excited and thought, "Hey! This is the perfect opportunity to watch 'Keanu'!"</p><p>I mistakenly believed that it was a family film, the second time such a mistaken belief involving a cat film occurred in my life. The first the time was when my father got "Fritz the Cat" for me when I was about four or five. :/</p><p>A quick jaunt to the IMDb Parents Guide, showed me my mistake regarding "Keanu". :O</p><p>I still wrote this but only watched Keanu's clip up on YouTube. I don't mind violence etc... but "Keanu" the film didn't seem my taste after reading the full synopsis and I had hoped with that cute kitty it would be family friendly.</p><p>This is a poetry entry to the series. My mother once wrote a poem dedicated to our friends and neighbors' dearly departed kitty so this is unintentionally in honor of her doing that. I also felt like what I was working on seemed too much like the Spongebob "Sage" entry, without the adult content. This was just a fun change of pace. And I wanted something sweet and innocent and free from violence, drugs, profanity and sex. </p><p>I also couldn't use the dream sequence where Keanu's voice is actually used. That intimated that the cat *was* Keanu Reeves and I'm trying to avoid featuring his real life self here. </p><p>So technically maybe this entry should not even be here. 🤔</p><p>But it still is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cat stared in at me through the window,</p><p>A neighbour's restless pet whom disease forbade to grow,</p><p>The tag around its neck bore a name which had changed supposedly,</p><p>Of this the feline seemed unaffected as it sat reposedly,</p><p> </p><p>Though it belonged to someone else, I could not help myself,</p><p>Each morning to disobey proprietary and run to my kitchen shelf,</p><p>To go and fetch a tin of sardines and to grab a little cream,</p><p>Afraid if I did not offer sustenance to my guest, a bad host I would seem.</p><p> </p><p>The cat jumped off the window sill as I opened my front door,</p><p>And waited very patiently as white liquid I did pour.</p><p>Still he chose fish first instead of cream, after I placed it on the plate,</p><p>And quickly bowed his head, his constant hunger to satiate,</p><p> </p><p>I stood and watched him quietly for he did not appreciate loud noises,</p><p>And any move to come too close would unfortunately annoy him,</p><p>For a cat considers itself the master of its world, no human need apply,</p><p>We all are only meant to serve and wait patiently on standby,</p><p> </p><p>But his purring made me happy, and drops of cream on his whiskers brought a smile,</p><p>And I fancied I was his, if only for a brief meanwhile,</p><p>And if I was his then it would make perfect sense that he was also mine,</p><p>Although the very thought would assuredly displease the visiting feline,</p><p> </p><p>And when the cat had cleanly licked the plate and was about to go away,</p><p>He stopped at first to stroll to me, a small task necessitating a short stay,</p><p>Dear kitty rubbed against my ankles and I thought to myself, how smart,</p><p>Humans make the mistake of believing affection or gratitude should be something of an art.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking that it needs to be conveyed with grand and pretty words</p><p>Yet still often to their own ears and hearts the true sentiment goes unheard.</p><p>Or perhaps it is merely left unsaid for they cannot find a way,</p><p>To transform deeper feelings into something they deem worthwhile to say,</p><p> </p><p>And other times it may be shown with false act, disguised in some great flair,</p><p>When, all the while, the whole sad truth is that they didn't really care,</p><p>But an animal knows that a mere act of touch can speak and show a world or gratitude,</p><p>A simple lingering by your side ensuring the feeling to be properly construed.</p><p> </p><p>In my similar gratitude, I took the cat into my arms but realized instantly my mistake,</p><p>For he took my embrace as some sign of ownership, unseemly and most fake,</p><p>He struggled in my arms immediately to be set free,</p><p>Stomach full and thanks given, the pussy was no longer in need of me,</p><p> </p><p>Although it made my heart ache and filled me with temporary sorrow,</p><p>I knew the time had come to say goodbye to my visitor, at least, until the 'morrow,</p><p>I granted the boy his simple wish and set him gently on the ground,</p><p>And watching him sprint off reminded, "Keanu, please, keep your long tail down!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear Keanu;</p><p>I read that you weren't originally going to do this film but your sister persuaded you to after seeing the trailer. In lieu of Family Day having inspired this, that's fitting, but I can't say if it was a good idea or not.</p><p>The cat in that scene (I read there were 7 used throughout the film) looked so grumpy saying your lines...He looked unhappy to be there. I questioned if he even wanted to do the film. Maybe his sister persuaded him too. :/</p><p>Ahhh...family.</p><p>I have 3 cats. I used to have 4. The first was a sweet black and white Maine Coon named Felix. The people who gave him to us said he was a girl but we soon found out differently. The day he arrived it was close to Thanksgiving and we were listening to Argent's "God Gave Rock and Roll to You." Ever heard of it?</p><p>The other three were feral cats we took in as kittens. You see, when we started feeding Tom Cat we weren't aware that would cause the local cat population to boom. Our friends down the street did it first, as did their neighbor before them, and then suggested we should too. And after mom's death, it helped occupy our minds a little. </p><p>Only problem was we ended up with over 40 cats on the street! :O</p><p>The problem was eventually solved and we got Tom neutered and feed him now only on a come and be served basis.</p><p>Poor Felix passed away a few years back though. He was my sweetheart. Whenever I felt bad he would come to me or I would go and pet him and feel better. A good cat is like that; he doesn't judge and is there when you need him, suffering your sorrow with kindness. Felix was behaved for the most part, other than the times he would bite our legs, to which I would exclaim, "Jaws is in the pool!" because walking through your living room and being attacked is akin to innocently going into your swimming pool and finding out that there is a shark in there. </p><p>Okay, that last would be worse.</p><p>Now we're stuck with three bad ones, however. They are always misbehaving and fill us with dread whenever we hear them knocking something over in the next room. </p><p>But we love them.</p><p>They're family too.</p><p> </p><p>Much love,<br/>Erin<br/>XO XO<br/>:D &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>